divergent truth or dare no war
by divergentshadowhunterrebel
Summary: i know that truth or dare is overused but its my favorite other then no war this is suposed to be funny 1 year after initation four/tris christina/will marlene/uriah and other pairings will update weekly maybe sooner if anyone tells me to in the reviews
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is divergent truth or dare fanfiction and this is no war so will is alive and i'm pretending Allegiant does not exist if i have bad grammar well i'm in the 7th grade and be nice because this is my first fanfiction i have posted the truth or dare starts chapter 2 this is just an introduction **

**chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

it has been 1 year since i have become a full dauntless member i have a job as an ambassador so i can see my parents and everything is going good and me and Tobias are amazing i actually love him. To think a year ago things would have ended up like this well i would have thought it would be just a wild dream. But that's what i'm living right. Currently i'm listening to the thud and dull roar of the party down the hallway at, you guessed it Zekes.

I was waiting for Caleb because he should be visiting me and i wanted him to meet Tobias. Hopefully he wouldn't be judgmental. i'm lost in thought when someone wraps to strong muscular arms around me. I was so freaked out until i realized it was just Tobias.

"oh my god you scared the crap out of me" I said.

He chuckled slightly and said "really i didn't realize i was so scary" he says scary with suck mock enthusiasm I cant help but retort.

"I happen to remember a slight incident during initiation with you peter and a gun lets not forget about the knifes and my head"

"OK i might have been a little mean" he says on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"Yah just a little" i say bumping into his shoulders

we sit there in silence for a little bit not weird silence but a comfortable silence. I look across the pit and see a blue blurb heading toward me it takes me a moment to realize its Caleb, with his blue clothes and black rimmed glasses he looks like a different person. Than again i think i must look very different to him too i have tight fitting black clothes and tattoos so between us the feeling must be mutual.

"Beatrice" he says "before you say anything i'm so sorry for what i said to you when you came and visited me - and wait who is he." Caleb says he with scorn visibly dripping from his lips.

"this is four my boyfriend" i say it hoping Caleb wont recognize Tobias and not be judgmental or hopefully both.

"Excuse me your what" Caleb says utterly stupefied Tobias just looks at him with this look on his face that just says deal with it Euridite. they both act like such little kids, or well boys.

"her boy-friend" Tobias says pronouncing the syllables very slowly. "I have been for almost a year now actually" he has such a smirk on his face he is just trying to piss of Caleb.

"wHOAH WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH" is what I hear being yelled through the hallways stopping at us suddenly almost running into us all.

"You guys finish you conversation later truth or dare at my apartment that Euridite can come too" Zekes voice is raspy he must be really out of breath.

"Sure man" Tobias says "lets head over there now Tris you coming" he says gesturing toward me.

"Of course Caleb we can continue this conversation over at Zekes place" i try to smile reassuringly it works.

"Fine but i want to know more" Caleb sends a death glare toward Tobias but it didn't put too much of an effect on him Tobias chuckled. Yup hes trying to piss Caleb off. And with that we head to Zekes apartment.

**AN: So what did you guys think truth or dare will be in the next chapter review and tell me what you thought and don't be too mean this is my first story and i'm in 7th grade so i have bad grammar and that stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**an: this chapter will be longer and i will update weekly or when i have time or more if i'm bored or less if i'm busy but for sure 1 chapter every week hopefully **

**disclaimer: i don't own divergent if i did i would change allegiant**

**chapter 2**

**Tris pov**

I knew that having Caleb and Tobias in the same room for too long would not be good. But Zeke insisted that we come right away because it was a "life threatening" game of truth or dare. So as we walked I could see the death glare that Caleb was giving Tobias and Tobias was just smirking back. This will not be good. We get there and i introduce Caleb to everyone.

"This is Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Will **(no war hes alive) **Peter, and this is four who you already know." i say gesturing around the circle in a clockwise motion.

"Four what type of name is four" Caleb sneers back at four. i guess he really doesn't like him. This is going to be a long game.

"Hey Caleb was it he gets pissy when you comment on is name and for the record no one knows why he's called four." Christina tells Caleb

"pissy" Tobias says "i do not get pissy"

"um excuse me during initiation you were very pissy you called me a candor smart mouth the entire time" Christina hufs the last part out.

"Um maybe because you were." Tobias says smirking at his response.

"ahem" I say "both of you need to stop lets just play" I know the game will be bad but it can't possibly be worse then this.

"fine i'll go first" Christina says with a glee smile on her face. This can not be good.

" Caleb truth or dare" she says. huh that was not what i expected why would she choose Caleb?

"um... truth" he doesn't sound very sure of himself.

"Okay in abnegation you guys had really weird and strict rules right so what was the most unabnegation thing you ever did in abnegation"

"um... well um so basically i um.**(**.. well it's complicated and... um" god why can't he answer i really want to know now.

"OH MY GOD" shouts Uriah. "your boring me to death and acting like a pansycake answer the question or take off a piece of clothing."

"Okay you don't need to yell so I was walking home like usual except i was going to go to the Euridite library so i grabbed my blue clothes out of my bag and put them on i ran to the building and went inside because i really wanted to do some hard core research that only the Euridite do but that was a bad idea i go up to the librarian and I am about to check out the books when 2 Euridite boys recognize me from school there about to spill that i am abnegation so i drop the books on there feet and run out of there I was so scared it was horrible.

"Um that was kinda lame I can not believe life in Abnegation is that dull and boring" Lynn says what do you except she's Lynn.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah shouts of course he had to say that.

"Ok ok Christina was it truth or dare." Caleb asks.

"Dare" She says without any hesitation she must think after his lame story that he can't come up with a good dare well she was probably wrong he's Euridite now.

"I dare you to let those two boys over there". Caleb points to Uriah and Zeke. "Do your hair and make up considering you already have some on".

"yes come on Christina i"ll make you look fabulous". Uriah says fabulous like he was a male fashion designer. **(nothing against them just for the story)**

"Fine I really don't want to be half naked in a room full of boys."She stomps off after Zeke and Uriah with them whispering to each other the entire time.

"This isn't going to end well and i'm going to get the short end of the stick" Muttered Will.

"How would you be in trouble" Tobias asks.

"Because she'll be pissed that she's got ugly make up everywhere and it will be somehow my fault so yah i'm screwed" Will responds

"Yup the almighty power of Christina will be cursed upon you" Jokes Peter man he's annoying why is he even here he hates us all.

"SHUT UP" Yells Will. Christina Uriah and Zeke appear out of the bathroom. Christina has lipstick all over her face and mascara on her lips her hair is also in chaos. For some reason Zeke has a black eye.

"Zeke pulled out siccors**(I don't know how to spell it)** and that was not going to happen" Christina says. We all stare at her for a couple of seconds before we all burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP" Christina yells I think she meant it. She is pissed off.

"Fine Uriah truth or dare." Christina asks a smirk already forming on her face.

"Dare i ain't no pansycake." Uriah replies a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"I dare you to play the salt and ice challenge." She replies.

"Ah shit fine" Uriah says he looks slightly pained. Zeke runs out of the room really fast and comes back with some salt and a bucket of ice cubes. They pit the salt on Uriah's arm then they put the ice on. He sits there silently for a couple of seconds before he bursts out screaming.

"Holy mother of god that hurt like volcano acid." Uriah screams.

"Um dude that made no sense you know that right." Will responds to Uriah's outburst.

"And the problem is what exactly" Uriah responds."Peter truth or dare"

"dare I am dauntless now." He responds glumly.

"Go out into the pit and find the first person you see and hug them until that person forces you to let them go." Uriah says. Peter then proceeds to get up and go into the pit Christina Uriah and myself follow Peter. The first person he sees is Eric. Oh god this is going to be hilarious. Peter runs up to Eric and hugs him.

"What the hell are you doing you incompetent moron." Eric says. Peter is still hugging him

"Get off before I throw you off." Eric is fuming. He is pissed off Eric throws Peter to the ground kicks him in the gut then storms off.

"Ah are you guys just going to stand there or help me." Peter manages to groan out. We all just stand there.

"Um why should we help you you hate all of us and you tried to kill Tris." Christina tells him.

"Please i'll be nice." Peter says sarcastically. Uriah being a nice guy helps him up and carries him back to the room well more like dragging.

"What happened to him." both Caleb and Tobias say at the same time. After they realize this a look of horror crosses there faces. Quite funny they actually think alike.

"Well Eric was the first person we saw that's probably why." Christina says.

"Well that will do it he's a major ass." Tobias says.

"Who is this Eric guy i can see you all love." Caleb asks.

"He was in mine, Shauna, Lauren, and fours initiate group he's a leader now and basically hates everybody." Zeke says.

"Um that's nice." Caleb says.

"OK Four truth or dare" Peter asks.

"Truth and Uriah I swear to god if you say pansycake i'll kill you I just don't want to do something horrible or embarrassing because peter would probably dare me to do something like that." Tobias says.

"Okay so what are your the fears in your fear landscape." Peter says.

"Hmm let me start with no." Tobias says. So he takes his shirt off.

"Ah man I wanted to know" Whines Christina.

"During initiation Christina said you acted so tough you were probably afraid of marshmallows or rainbows." I chuckle remembering that conversation.

"Um why exactly would I be afraid of those things." Tobias asks quizzically." And if I remember correctly when I did your fear simulations you were afraid of moths." At this comment everyone sta

"Mean you are mean." Christina responds.

"I try." Tobias says. Over in the corner you could see Marlene Lynn Shauna and Lauren whispering to each other i couldn't figure out why until i realized they were plotting this can not be good.

"Hey guys" Shouts Marlene and Lynn. " Let's get back to the game." Okay the way they said it sounded kind of evil.

"Yah okay Shauna truth or dare" Tobias asks.

"I think i'll choose dare." Responds Shauna.

"Okay I dare you-

**AN: okay sorry it took so long to update for the people who have read this I made this chapter longer I will keep this story going until i run out of ideas then i'll probably make a new story leave requests for truths or dares in the reviews and review **


End file.
